In work on monoclonal antibodies, as well as in other endeavors, it is desirable to be able to manipulate and process individual cells. We are investigating a number of modalities that may make this possible, including flow cytometry, micromanipulation, dielectrophoresis, micropipetting, use of microtitre trays, and tissue culture techniques. We are considering sorting, storing, transporting and selectively inactivating cells. In addition, we are considering magnetic, gradient density, antigen-antibody, and solubility difference methods as possible candidates for separation techniques.